


Fight The Good Fight (Make It Worth The Price We Pay)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Meta, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The night they wrap production on episode twelve, everyone's a little tense.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight The Good Fight (Make It Worth The Price We Pay)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in support of the ongoing WGA strike. It was kind of cathartic, to be honest. Betaed by [**alazysod**](http://alazysod.livejournal.com/profile) and encouraged/assisted by [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) and [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile). ♥

The night they wrap production on episode twelve, everyone's a little tense. Even Jared's anxious and withdrawn, chewing nervously on his lower lip between takes, and Jensen knows there's something seriously wrong with the universe when he's the one trying to coax a smile out of Jared. Not that Jensen feels much like smiling.

"Hey, Jen." Jared steps in behind Jensen, resting his chin on Jensen's shoulder. "Come home with me tonight, okay? I can't—this whole thing's depressing enough. Don't really need to be sitting by myself, too."

Jensen nods. "Yeah, okay." He isn't really feeling the whole solitude thing either, and it's not like he has plans or like he wouldn't drop his plans for Jared even if he did. Jared straightens back up, and Jensen leans back against his chest, breathing in deep. They're outside his trailer at two in the morning, and Jared smells like aftershave and makeup remover, and he wants to remember every single fucking thing about this moment, just in case.

They're turned loose shortly after that. He and Jared spend forty-five minutes saying goodbye to everyone, even though people keep telling them they'll be back. No one will quite look them in the eye, though, not even their driver when they finally climb into the back of the SUV.

"Just one stop tonight, Bob," Jared tells him, like it's any other night. "Jensen's gonna crash at my place."

Bob nods at them and sets off for Jared's house. When they pull up in front, the two of them shake his hand as they get out. "Take care of yourselves, boys," he says.

"You, too," Jensen says. Bob has a wife and two kids. It isn't _fair_ that he'll be unemployed indefinitely now because of this, and Jensen really kind of wants to hit something.

Jared unlocks the door as Bob drives away. They step inside, where the dogs greet them. "Hey, guys," Jared laughs. "Whoa, hey, hey. I brought Jensen home for you. Go love on him."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah, thanks, J. That's real nice of you."

"Just looking out for my kids," Jared says, grinning at him.

They play with the dogs for a few minutes, but Jensen can't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach, and there's a tightness around Jared's eyes that he doesn't like. "This sucks," he says bluntly. He doesn't know why he says it except that he needs to say _something_. "I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?"

Jared waves a hand at him. "Sure, man, whatever."

The hot water does nothing to calm him down. When he gets back, Jared's sitting on the edge of the couch in the den, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped under his chin. He looks pensive—big surprise there, given the situation—and Jensen sits down next to him.

"Dude, I just bought this house," Jared says after a minute or so. "Kinda thought we'd at least get another year up here."

"It's not over yet, J. Eric says things are starting to look up down there." Jensen tries to sound comforting, but it's been a long day, and he can hear defeat creeping into his voice. He sighs. "C'mere."

He settles back against the arm of the couch and tugs at Jared, who gets the idea and moves so that he's lying on his back between Jensen's legs with his head resting on Jensen's stomach. Jensen runs a hand through Jared's curls, idly playing with his hair until Jared is nearly asleep. He knows they're doing a good thing, and it's not like he exactly minds the extra time off, but truth be told, he'd rather just go back to work tomorrow.

"Jensen?" Jared mumbles.

"Yeah?" Jensen waits for Jared to say something, but the next thing he hears is Jared's sleep breathing, deep and even. He shrugs and closes his eyes—it's not exactly the first time they've fallen asleep on each other—and dreams about being Superman, flying high in the clouds above a peaceful, bustling Vancouver. When he tells Jared about it the next day, Jared laughs and says he's definitely been hanging out with Tom too much, and just for a minute, everything feels normal again.


End file.
